Pain
by Cosmic Daeva
Summary: After Loki is taken into custody by the Avengers he contacts a person no one knows he has total control over. 25 year old Ingrid and Loki are two sides of the same coin. He lies with ease and she's a little too persuasive. The Avengers need her on their side and Loki needs her to break him out if the Glass Prison and to complete his plan to be King of Asgard.
1. Chapter 1

"Let me know if the 'Real Power' wants a magazine or something." Director Fury said walking away from the Glass Prison.

Loki watched as the one eyed dark skinned man walked away. Little did the man know the Infamous Trickster had an Ace hidden up his sleeve. His Eloquent Little Minx would be the key to his victory. Thanos gave him the view of perfection, but he found her all on his own. Her _power; _her intoxicating voice rivaled his own.

He sat down and crossed his legs. He found her drinking a Midgardian beverage in a little cafe.

She seemed not to notice him as she was staring at her beverage like it held the secrets to the universe. He coughed a little and she looked up and one side of her mouth quirked up.

"I require your assistance." He said looking into her newly changed eyes.

She licked her lips, one side if her mouth still quirked up. Loki nhew he had her attention, "Get on to the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier and find your way to the Glass Prison and free me."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" She smiled.

He leaned in closely and his astral form perched on his elbows as he leaned forward, "I have confidence in you to figure that out." His form flicker and his astral self returned to the Glass Prison.

She walked into Stark Towers with full confidence and talked her way into Tony Starks computer room. She persuaded his J.A.R.V.I.S. to connect her to the coordinates of the Helicarrier, she then persuaded his J.A.R.V.I.S to get her to the Helicarrier unnoticed and as soon as possible. J.A.R.V.I.S was extremely happy to help.

The small jet J.A.R.V.I.S got her got her undetected on to the Helicarrier just as Loki instructed. She had just gotten out of the small jet when a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent tired to stop her. "Who are you?" He demanded pulling his gun on her.

She kept walking, "Forget you saw." She instructed.

The unnamed Agent felt his brain go funny then he looked down at his gun. _Why was this out? He didn't need his gun. There was no one on the platform. _

Ingrid made her into the control room, her eyes widened in shock. Loki didn't warn her about his brother being there. Thor would be able to sense the Tessaract power. She took a deep breath and went to the saw the dark skinned man with one eye instruct the short igniter assail to interrogate Loki. She began to follow the woman protecting the thought that no one saw her, no one heard her, no one smelled here. So no one acknowledge her.

She followed the assassin to the Glass Prison, and watched as the woman interrogated Loki. She was persuasive, Ingrid gave her that. But Loki, Loki was the best at getting people to do what he wanted.

"You're going to use the Hulk." The Assassin said. Loki lost his smile.

"I will kill you in every intimate way possible," Loki yelled.

Natasha walked out of the room with power.

Loki's eyes fell on Ingrid, "Where you followed?"

"You know me." She replied.

"Be careful when you open the door, one false touch and I will fall to my death."

Ingrid walked to the Glass Prison and pressed a palm on the to one of the panels on the Prison. Loki pressed his palm against the same glass panel. She closed her eyes.

"Open for me." She said her eyes still closed.

Loki watched as the door slid open for her, his Eloquent Little Minx had more talent them him. He was man enough to admit that. She had the power to control the minds of others. With a thought or with her voice. She wasn't just confined to those who had blood pumping through their bodies. Machines also bent to her will. He was proud of his he ruled Asgard he would take her with him, she would make a marvelous adviser and military leader. As long as he had control over her nothing could go wrong.

He walked out of the Glass Prison projected a clone into it and had Ingrid close he door.

She then turned to him and smiled. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear ran a thumb down her cheek bone to her throat. He wrapped the other hand around the base of her hair. He brought her close to him, and kissed her passionately. His lips made her way from her lips to her neck.

He stopped abruptly and took her hand, "Let's go."

New fic! Haven't abounded the old one but I've had this on my mind for sometime. Also I'm in college and I have two essays due and I'm writing fan fiction while watching netflix, so basic college stuff. I am ashamed to say this is what I'm probs going to continue with this fic. And yes this is Loki x OC. I OWN NOTHING EXEPT INGRID AND THE PLOT. Marvel owns the Avengers as does Stan Lee.


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter! I've got the flu and netflix is being a douche-pickle. Anyway standard disclaimer, I only own Ingrid and the plot I have created. Anything else belongs to Marvel and Stan Lee

Hawkeye aimed an arrow at the Helicarrier. He, of course, had no idea that Loki had escaped already and was showing up to serve his master. With the release of the arrow-bomb part of the Helicarrier exploded taking the necessary chaos that was needed to free Loki.

The shattering of the turbine was the thing that pulled Ingrid's mind from undetection. She and Loki were walking hand in hand through an Agent crowded hallway when they were thrust to the side. All her concentration lost, and several SHIELD Agents had their guns trainer on the Trickster and his companion.

"Guns down." Her voice echoed across the hallway, "You forget you saw us, you forget why you're in the hallway. You forget my voice." She commanded.

Some of the Agents shook their heads, and another few started to walk away towards another hallway. Soon the hallway was void of everyone except Ingrid and Loki.

"They're coming for you." She said. "There needs to be a distraction." She then placed her palm on the hallway wall, "Red Alert," she said.

The lights started to flicker red as a second turbine stopped. Several doors slammed shut, but Ingrid walked over to them pressed a palm or a finger on the door and it opened for her and Loki.

They had made it to the Platform where Loki's minions waited for him, he reached for Ingrid pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"You're leaving me?" She asked.

"I will come back for you."

"We're supposed to be together!" She persuaded.

"I know," he said under her spell, " I want us to be together, but it's not safe. It's better they think you were left behind-"

"Don't do this," she persuaded.

Loki held her closed whispered into her ear, "If I take you with me there is no guarantee you will survive. I want you to survive, if you stay here then I can be sure you live."

"Go." She said, releasing him from her spell. As much as she wanted to be with him, she didn't want to distract him from his plan.

Ingrid made her way off the platform, she wanted to find the main control room, so that she would know what's going on. From there she would be able to ascertain the best way to insure Loki's victory. She decided that was the best way to help him.

The Helicarrier hadn't fallen from the sky. Ingrid watched was Director Fury threw a stack of bloodied cards at the Hulk-less team. Steve Rogers stared down at them.

She cocked her head in confusion, watching Tony Stark interact with Thor, and Steve Rogers watch how Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff conversed.

Ingrid got an idea, a delectably evil idea. She waded through the throng of Angents projecting the thought that they could not see, smell, hear, or touch her.

She bent down to where Steve Rogers was sitting and whispered in his ear, "He wanted you to sign those. You were his hero. You let him down."

Steve's head jolted up, his eyes narrowed as he scrutinized Barton. He then looked back at the cards.

"Who are you."

Ingrid turned around, she'd sent everyone else in the hallway away. She was surprised to see Tony Stark standing a few feet behind her, she hadn't heard him.

She tried to talk, but words failed her. She tried to project with her mind that he saw nothing. That she was an hallucination, but she could not think. She looked at whim flabbergasted.

"Why did you whisper that into my ear?" Steve Rogers said from behind Tony.

Again Ingrid tried to persuade but her voice and her thoughts seemed to be on pause. She felt like a small child learning to talk for the first time, instincts told her to run. But with out her gift they would be able to track her down.

Tony walked closer to her, her mouth was slightly open, "How did you get on the Helicarrier?"

Before Ingrid could try and find her voice her arms were yanked behind her and she was handcuffed.

"She's secured." Natasha said into her headset. "Right away, sir."

"Jarvis keep that octave on her while we transport her to interrogation." Tony said.

"Yes, Sir."

They sat her down in a cold steel room, Clint sat opposite her as did Director Fury. She looked at them with intense concentration, trying to make them release and forget about her. When they weren't looking at her she rolled her eyes and looked down at her hands.

"Stark, tell Jarvis to find a sound range where she can talk but not use her gift." Fury growled.

Stark relayed the order and after five minutes she was able to talk but not use her persuasion.

"First things first, Ingrid-" Fury started.

"Forget my name." She instructed.

"See, Ingrid in here I have the power." Fury growled. "And you are nothing more than a pain in my ass."

"Forget. My. Name." She tried again.

"That ain't gonna work here sweetheart, first things first how did you get on to the Helicarrier? Second why try and belittle Agent Coulson after his death and third who exactly are you?"

"Release me." She commanded.

Fury continued ignoring her, "See we know you're Ingrid Chan. Adopted by a nice Chinese couple who found out they couldn't have kids of their own. We also know they kept the name your birth mother gave to you as a condition of the adoption. We know when you were three, your mother got pregnant with your little brother, Timothy, and when you were seven she was pregnant again with your sisters, Grace and June. We also know that when you were fifteen and your mother was pregnant with her last biological child, Theodore, you ran away for your home in Connecticut where you disappeared for the last ten years. And in that time, Mr and Mrs Lee and Mae Chan have been looking for you for the last ten years. They set of a foundation for runaways called 'Ingrid Chan's Hope for a Better Life.' " Fury slammed his hands on the table, expecting two things from Ingrid, the first being her to jump and start sobbing the next to tell him. Everything.

Ingrid did none of those things, she didn't jump and start to cry and she certainly didn't tell him everything. Instead she continued to look at her hands on the table and said tonelessly, "Don't talk about them." She didn't bother to try and use her gift.

"Why? Are you afraid to know what they think of you. Are you afraid to find out that you left the only loving parents and siblings you've ever known? Are you afraid to find out that you made the biggest mistake of your life?" Fury said his hands still on the table.

Ingrid slammed her hands down on the table, and jumped from the chair, they had made her sit down in, so fast that in clattered to the ground. "I. Said. Don't. Talk about them." She put emphasis on her voice and her thoughts trying to use her gift. She looked Director Fury dead in his eyes. She was focusing all her energy on making Fury stop badgering her about her family that the mirror from which, Natasha, Tony, Steve, and Thor watched from, cracked into thousands of pieces.

Fury whistled, "Point taken."

"Director," Clint started.

"Yes Agent. Barton."

"He has a hold on her," Clint said, Fury moved aside so that Clint could get a better look.

Clint grabbed her hands and forced her to look him in huge eyes, "He got you didn't he? Someone like you, in his possession, we'd be dead in a matter of seconds. He wants to use you to destroy the world."

"Don't talk about him like that." Ingrid said, she knew what he was saying was true but she didn't want Barton to be right.

"I'm sorry but this is going to hurt," Clint said. Let go of one of her hands and used his free hand to slam her head one the table.

"Was that really necessary, Barton." Steve said looking at her in the Medi-bay. Ingrid was unconscious, but tests showed she had no brain damage or even a bruise.

"Mental recalibration, what you need to get Loki out of your head. " Clint said.

"So you had to hit her with a table?" Steve said.

Thor looked down at the Ingrid, "She reminds me of him." He said.

"What'd'ya mean?" Tony said eating a handful of Wasabi Peas.

"She has a talent with her voice. But there are people out there in this Realm who love her and she can't see it, she is much like my brother." Thor explained.

"Did you know her from when you were under Loki's spell?" Natasha asked Clint.

"No, she was a secret. Where did he find you?" Clint asked Ingrid.

Yeah another chapter down. Again flu. I hope Ingrid isn't a Mary Sue, because she's not supposed to be at least not at the end. Thank you Calliope's Scribe for your lovely review. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It seems that college is beneficial for my online life rather than my actual health. In other news my roommate let a squirrel into our residence hall yesterday and someone ripped a water fountain off the wall in a connecting residence hall. College. Also if your a senior in high school reading this I don't mean to upset you but the transition to college life is extremely hard so be prepared to slam into that wall, and if your a senior or recent graduate of college please help because that wall hella hurt. XOXO (- I don't like that never again.) Cosmic Daeva


	3. Chapter 3

So note to self-add paragraph breaks that are visible on FF. Sorry about that. Also Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ingrid and the plot I created. Anything else belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel.

XX

Ingrid woke up half an hour after Clint slammed her head into the table. Steve was sitting next to her in the Medi-bay. He was there when she opened her eyes. He watched as the electric blue in her eyes faded into amber.

"Why did you whisper those horrible things in my ear?" Steve asked after seeing her eyes return to normal.

She looked at him, "Why does my head hurt?"

"Mental recalibration," Steve said, "It was… necessary."

"Necessary? For what? Where am I? Who are you? What did I do?" She bombarded Steve with questions.

"Recently you were… brain washed by Loki. Hitting you on the head was necessary to get you out of his control. You're on the S.H.I.E.L.D's Helicarrier. I'm Steve Rogers aka Captain America. And where not sure what you did exactly."

"What do mean 'said hurtful things to you'?"

"You said I let him down."

"What?"

"You said I let him down, that it was my fault he died."

"I did." Ingrid adjusted herself so she was sitting rather than lying down. "Why would I do that?"

"He had you under his control." Steve looked at his hands, "It's not your fault but they need you on the bridge."

XX

"We have to do whatever we can to stop Loki from attacking the World." Fury said. Ingrid walked in with Steve, "Ah, good. Ms. Chan, I see you're back to normal."

Ingrid said nothing.

"We want you to help us." Natasha said. "With your power we can stop any more deaths because of Loki."

"No." Ingrid said.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Tony said the last part in a whiny girl voice.

"I don't want this."

"Your parents might die if you don't help us."

"Don't talk about them." She persuaded.

"Alright. Bad topic we get it. But if you don't help millions of people will die." Natasha said.

"Millions of people die every day. Why is today any different." Ingrid implored.

"Because today, they don't have to die." Steve said.

"I don't want to kill anybody." She said.

"You won't have too." Steve said.

"Alright, then I'll help." She said.

XX

So short chapter. Got over the flu. Let me know what you think. I'm not sure this will be a very long fic. But I hope you enjoy. I'm planning on ending it in a chapter or two. Also I'm not sure I want to give Ingrid a description. I want the reader (you) to envision her the way you think she should look, that way everyone can relate to Ingrid. She does have brown eyes though, one thing she has to have. Any way review or not. Might not update for a while at least until the second or third week of October. Have papers due, and procrastination to also do in a while. Just to let you know.


	4. Chapter 4

"But I don't- I won't use my powers." Ingrid said.

"What?" Tony said.

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

"What the fuck do you mean?" Tony asked.

"With a word I can make you chop your own head off or I can make you want to jump in front on a bus you'll have no control. You'll blindly do it." She explained.

"So that's why he used you." Steve said.

"I think so," she said unconvinced.

"Where did he find you?" Clint asked.

"I thought he was some rich fool." She said.

"What happened next," Thor asked.

"I put him under my spell. Found out he had no use to me and he thought he was a Norse God, and I let him go. Then he used some spear-thing on my chest, and all I wanted was him. To be with him, to do what ever he wanted, just to have him look at me, and he did. He looked at me like I was the only person in the world."

"That's stupid." Tony grimaced.

"Nutmeg." Ingrid said.

Tony squinted at her and the other Avengers looked at her strangely.

"If you're going to screw with me, I'm using a safe word." She said.

"So if you're not going to use your gift then what were you doing with him?" Clint asked.

"I was in Germany, giving you access to that what he needed." She looked at him

"I didn't see you there." Clint said.

"You wouldn't have; if I could make the entire Helicarrier including your machines not see me, I can make entire museum not see me." She said. "It's not that hard."

"You talk like this gift you have is a blessing yet you treat it like a curse. Use it control it and don't let it control you. Or don't use it and let it control you." Natasha said, "You can't pick and choose how and when to feel it benefits you. In this world it's all or nothing. If your with us, then you'll do what ever you can with your abilities the best you can. Or you'll sit in a holding cell, where after we save New York, you will be charged for your crimes."

"I could talk my out of any charges you throw at me, and still walk away owning half of Stark Industries, or I won't even show up and you'd never find me again. You think his AI and some frequency is enough to find me? I shattered a two way mirror while you thought you had me under control. You're an assassin, you're trained to kill from birth. But me, I'm desperate and I've got a gift that you don't know how to control. I can get off the grid faster than you can shot a gun, and for as long as I want to remain hidden I can stay hidden." Tony went over to put an hand on her shoulder.

Ingrid whipped around to Tony, "Get your hand of me!" His hand jumped off her shoulder as if he had been electrocuted, "Now stop breathing." She ordered.

Tony complied and held his breath, he looked around at his team who were equally frightened.

"Ingrid stop," Steve said.

"Don't you see, I could do this to all of you, and you wouldn't be able to stop me. You'd happily comply."

Tony's face began to turn a little blue. She just looked at him.

"Ingrid, stop it now. He's learned his lesson!" Cap yelled.

"Has he?" She turned on Natasha, "Have you?" Ingrid turned back to Tony, "Breathe." She commanded.

Tony gasped for air, breathing heavily, he panted as he tried to point at Ingrid then he dropped his finger to breathe again. He put his head between his knees to get moreI'm air.

"Don't you see," Ingrid looked at Steve, "I'm don't want to use it anymore,"

"Then you don't have too." Steve said.

"I don't?" Ingrid said in a small voice.

"No, you can do crowd control just keep everyone on the ground calm and as safe as you can." Steve said.

"Cap," Natasha started, "You don't really mean that?"

"Yes, I do. If that's what it takes to get her own the team then she's ground control."

Xxx

So me again. Sorry I posted a little...a lot late I've had to do a lot of stuff. Because of some personal issues the next chapter will get uploaded when it does. Hopefully it will get uploaded soon, but I can't promise anything. Just enjoy the fic. I will make it longer. And now I'm debating whether Ingrid should be with Cap or Loki. But btw she'll probably end up with Loki.


End file.
